


Oiseaux de nuit

by malurette



Category: Rapaces
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Vampires, every relationship is fucked up in this series, she who fights monsters, things that go bump in the night - Freeform, unequal pairing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots & mini-fics sur la relation Vicky/Camilla.<br/>1e volet : La nuit avant la destruction. <br/>2ème : Aimer une femme... cette femme ? <br/>3ème : Créatures de la nuit.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oiseau de nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicky, Camilla ; la nuit avant la destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Oiseau de nuit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rapaces  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Camilla x Vicky, mention de Camilla/Drago/Vicky  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ , tordu  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean Dufaux et d’Enrico Marini.
> 
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** de mémoire, il me _semble_ que c’était le tome 3, mais je n’ai plus les BDs sous la main pour vérifier.  Dans le doute, disons qu’il y a du foreshadowing jusqu’au tome 4 ?  
>  **Avertissements :** pas beaucoup plus de que dans la BD de base (ce qui peut déjà être beaucoup) ; dub-con, voire non-con ; mention d’inceste et de threesome.
> 
>  **Thème :** fic repostée sur 31_jours le 10 mai '06 pour le thème "prisonnier" qui collait bien.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1400

Des nuages lourds, gris sale, voilent l’encre bleue du ciel. Au cœur de la nuit, à travers les rues de béton froid, un rapace aux ailes carmin ramène sa proie vers son aire. Camilla gagne cet immeuble ancien, traverse l’appartement vétuste et dépose directement Vicky sur l’antique lit de fer forgé. Comme un jeune marié introduirait son épouse dans leur nid d’amour pour leur lune de miel. Elle se défait de son manteau, retire ses gants en dévorant du regard celle qui sera son calice, sa chère poupée vêtue de nuit. Leur lune de sang peut commencer.

Elle s’agenouille sur le matelas aux draps défraîchis ; ses cheveux se répandent sur ses épaules et elle ramène distraitement une longue mèche derrière son oreille. Un ongle acéré glisse sur la soie noire, frôle la peau. Un geste naturel, machinal, tout à fait normal ; elle ne pense même pas à l’absence du kyste qui pourrit le sang de ceux qui se laissent dégénérer. Elle ne voit que Vicky, Vicky à présent semblable à elle, sang neuf apporté à ceux qui restent libres et sauvages. Vicky qui lui appartient.

Elle enserre d’une main ferme une cheville, masse sa ligne souple. Le cuir qui la cache est sous ses doigt aussi doux que la peau. Elle remonte la courbe des mollets, passe du cuir à la chair. Elle couvre de baisers l’intérieur des cuisses, se glisse sous la courte jupe fendue. Un sourire s’esquisse à la vue qui s’offre à elle. Pas de dentelles affriolantes, et les ficelles ne servent qu’au confort sous sa jupe moulante. Simple et fonctionnelle. Noire, bien sûre. Elle pose les lèvres sur le coton, goûte pleinement le parfum intime.

C’est avec les dents qu’elle arrache lentement la petite culotte. Elle hume et embrasse les lambeaux avec de les jeter négligemment. Elle caresse un instant le petit renflement, les boucles cuivrées qui l’ornent. Ce plaisir-là peut attendre, elles ont toute la nuit, toutes les nuits pour y arriver. En attendant, elle poursuit son voyage.

Comme les bottes, la jupe restera en place, pour le contraste admirable avec le ton pâle de la chair. Pour la fantaisie, aussi, de garder une dernière barrière, si symbolique soit-elle, entre elles. Elle préserve un dernier voile à n’ôter que lorsqu’elle passeront aux choses véritablement sérieuses.

Mais elle se débarrasse rapidement de la veste, s’aidant des griffes pour la déchirer. Le décolleté vertigineux descendant en pointe jusqu’au ventre était du plus bel effet, mais un peu frustrant. Elle aurait voulu pour elle seule le privilège de ces seins blancs. Et faire subir à un soutien-gorge qu’elle ne portait pas le même sort que celui réservé au string l’aurait enchantée.

Elle couvre la rondeur des seins de ses paumes, apprécie leur tenue et leur douceur. Sa chevelure coule sur la soie du ventre. Ses lèvres se posent au creux de la gorge, juste là où le sang affleure presque, ne demandant qu’à être bu. Mais à cela aussi, elle résistera pour l’instant. Profiter de la jeune femme endormie, la boire à son insu serait une transgression délicieuse, mais pour cette union elle préférera cette fois une partenaire pleinement consciente… consentante ou non.

Elle lèche la veine palpitante, insinue sa langue entre la peau et le collier qui la défend. Ras du cou, noir, la pierre blanche en son milieu le fait ressembler à un collier de chien, à un col de prêtre. En d’autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé la comparaison terriblement excitante. En l’occurrence, cette chose se met entre elle et sa source de sang et de plaisir, comme la marque d’un autre. Rien à voir avec la croix d’argent qui se balançait entre ses seins, la nuit de leur première étreinte. Un bijou ravissant dont elle s’était amusée à mordre le métal. Celui-ci, elle le déchiquète. Il lui rappelle par trop que sa Vicky a tenté de la trahir et qu’elle vient de se laisser prendre par un autre, ce collier au cou.

Elle redescend sur la poitrine, en prend possession. Elle fait rouler un téton entre la langue et les dents. Puisqu’elle en est à penser bijoux, un coup de croc suffirait à le percer. Un anneau, avec peut-être justement une toute petite croix, serait visuellement du plus bel effet à la pointe des seins altiers. Mais à toucher, sans doute moins. Le corps de Vicky lui plaît tel qu’il est, nul besoin de chercher à le modifier. Il se suffit à lui-même. Sa beauté ineffable, elle veut la conserver telle quelle.

Ses doigts courent le long des bras, viennent caresser les poignets. Elle s’aide des dents pour ôter les gants. Elle en profite pour toucher tant qu’elle veut ses mains fines rendues inertes par l’inconscience. Ces mains agiles, capables de manier autant un revolver que le corps d’une amante…

Une menotte se referme sur un poignet fin, l’enchaîne aux montants du lit avec un cliquetis léger. Carmilla vient s’asseoir au chevet de sa prisonnière, prend sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle garde l’autre main captive de la sienne. Elle la porte à sa joue, à ses lèvres, accrochant au passage une mèche tombant devant son visage.

Elle se surprend à murmurer des mots doux, à distraitement caresser de l’autre main les cheveux de Vicky. D’un côté elle noue étroitement leurs doigts, de l’autre elle s’insinue entre les courtes mèches rousses. Elle goûte leur soyeux, les reflets d’or mouvants que leur donnent les flammes des chandelles. A mesure qu’elle laisse errer ses doigts dans la chevelure, ses pensées aussi vagabondent. Elle ébouriffe délicatement la coupe garçonnière couleur de rouille. Comme des lames souillées de sang puis longtemps oubliées… Elle s’égare vers la courbe de l’oreille, effleure du pouce le lobe percé. Elle ne l’a pourtant jamais vue porter de boucles. Si elle sait jouer de son corps à la perfection, Vicky refuse d’habitude la plupart des codes imposés à la féminité. Et après tout, un rapace n’a pas besoin d’artifices, de parures. Leurs vêtements peuvent suffire à les mettre pleinement en valeur.

Derrière l’oreille, pas de kyste. Vicky est l’une d’entre eux. Elle vivra libre, ignorant la décadence dans laquelle se vautrent ceux qui furent autrefois les maîtres de la nuit. A peine éveillée à sa nouvelle nature, elle a déjà en elle la sauvagerie qui était leur aux temps anciens. Celle que son frère lui a transmise au cours de leurs nuits. Ces nuits fauves qu’ils avaient partagées tous les trois…

Elles étaient à peine l’une à l’autre, que Drago était venu s’immiscer entre elles. Il avait amorcé le changement, l’avait ouverte à leur monde, à leur nuit. Mais la lui avait volée, aussi. Que feriez-vous si les deux êtres que vous aimez le plus s’offraient l’un à l’autre en vous laissant de côté ? Bien sûr, elle avait pris plaisir à ces nuits. Elle en avait tout de même aussi conçu de l’amertume.

Depuis toujours, elle avait aimé son frère, sa moitié. Son frère courait sans cesse les filles, l’embrassait pour partager le goût du sang et l’excitation de la chasse, et ne la prenait dans son lit que lorsqu’ils s’offraient la même victime. Elle-même se donnait aux hommes pour chasser, pour détruire les déchus maudits par leur père autrefois. Elle aimait partager la nuit des femmes, boire celles qui lui plaisaient.

Deux personnes avaient éveillé en elle un sentiment vraiment profond ; son frère avait qui elle vivait depuis toujours, avec qui elle chassait depuis des siècles, indissociable de leur quête… et cette fille. Un soir de pluie battante, sur un toit d’immeuble, elles traquaient le même gibier. Elle lui avait plu. Sa force, sa détermination, sa beauté… attirée, elle l’avait suivie, observée. Et s’en était éprise. Vicky vint se mettre entre Camilla et son frère. Et quand elle put la séduire, la faire sienne, ce fut Drago qui se glissa entre elles deux. Il s’accaparait son amante à elle, puis décidait de l’offrir à son fils.  
Rien que l’existence de ce garçon, jusque là ignorée, lui faisait mal. Qu’il la délaisse et lui prenne Vicky faisait déborder le vase de sa tolérance. A ce moment-là, elle se prit à le haïr.

Alors que l’aube grise commençait à filtrer à travers les fenêtres, que Vicky revenait peu à peu à elle, Camilla songeait. L’amour redessinait les liens régissant son monde. L’apparition d’un nouveau rapace avait créé un déséquilibre. Reprendre leurs nuits à trois n’était plus possible, il faudrait choisir l’un des deux. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir vers Drago, il ne lui restait que Vicky.

Si un jour elle lui échappait, se dit-elle, c’est son règne à elle, le règne de Camilla, qui s’achèverait à jamais. Heureusement, elle la tenait trop serrée pour ça ; un charmant oisillon entre les griffes d’un Rapace, jamais elle ne pourrait quitter sa cage.


	2. Une exception, ou...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après sa rencontre avec Camilla, Vicky tente de faire le point sur ce que son attirance pour elle peut vouloir dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Peut-être une exception, peut-être une nouvelle règle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rapaces  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Vicky Lenore ; Vicky/Camilla, mention de Vicky/Barnes et Spiaggi - > Vicky  
>  **Genre :** question d’orientation  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Dufaux et Marini, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « une fois n’est pas coutume » + contrainte accessoire yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash pour 31_jours (o2 mars ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 2  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

« Tu n’as jamais aimé une femme ? a demandé l’inconnue aux yeux de prédateur.  
\- Je n’ai jamais aimé personne. Et personne ne m’a jamais aimée non plus. »

Il y a eu dans la vie de Vicky Lenore, autrefois, ses parents et son frère et son mec. Mais tous l’ont négligée puis trahie à des degrés divers, et le dernier coup de poignard dans le dos l’a laissée trop écœurée. Elle n’a même pas su être vraiment triste, juste en colère, et surtout contre elle-même. Elle ne croit plus en l’amour, ni passé ni futur. Jamais.

Si elle regarde autour d’elle, les hommes qui lui sont proches, elle ne croit pas à l’amour par ou pour Spiaggi, déjà. Entre eux il y a de l’estime, du respect, peut-être un peu de désir de lui pour elle ? Elle pense se flatter en se permettant cette idée. Mais c’est tout. Des femmes, il n’y en a pas, ou n’y en avait pas avant celle-là.

Elle ne croit pas non plus que cette femme étrange qui l’a mise au défi de la suivre puisse l’aimer. Et elle a raison, même si elle ne le sait pas encore pour sûr, elle le devine. Un rapace n’aime personne. Il y a du désir là encore, et de la curiosité. Camilla qui l’invite à la rejoindre est un chat jouant avec un petit animal dont il n’a pas encore déterminé s’il s’agissait d’un souris à croquer ou d’un chaton à voir grandir. Pour l’instant, Vicky est plus rat noyé que tigre en devenir. Mais elle-même ignore encore ce qu’elle cache au fond d’elle, ce qu’elle pourra être bientôt.

Alors pourquoi pas céder ? Vicky n’a plus peur de rien. Elle ne s’étonne pas non plus ; tout ce quoi elle croyait s’est déjà effondré.

Sous la caresse violente de cette femme, elle commence à se demander : et si ses infortunes avec les hommes, c’était parce qu’elle serait en fait plutôt faite pour les femmes sans s’en être jamais aperçue plus tôt ? Son père la mépriserait à jamais pour cela. Mais bah, elle a passé l’âge de se soucier de l’opinion de son père, que ça soit pour chercher désespérément son approbation oui au contraire pour faire l’exact opposé de ce qu’il voudrait, par provocation.

C’est une possibilité. Parmi bien d’autres. C’est encore loin d’être une certitude, mais si ça devait être, ça ne questionne pas toute son identité pour autant.  
Suivre cette femme, une seule dans cette ville immense, pour elle ça ne veut rien dire en soi. Pas juste ça en tout cas, pas qu’il s’agisse d’une femme... mais tout le reste peut-être. Ce que cette fille est, sous sa peau de femme, ce qu’elle cache d’animal, cela peut-être...

Enfin, elle n’en est pas encore là. Elle a bien des nuits devant elle pour comprendre ce qui l’attire en Camilla et décider quel chemin elle suivra.


	3. La vengeance et la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceux qui chassent les monstres deviennent rapidement des monstres eux-mêmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La vengeance et la nuit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rapaces  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Vicky Lenore/Camilla de Molina  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dufaux et Marini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _things that go_ bump _in the night_ » pour LadiesBingo (créatures de la nuit)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tome 4  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérent à la série et sa fin, avec en prime mention de la possibilité d'embrigadement religieux/enfants soldats  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~650

Les croque-mitaine existent réellement. Les vampires aussi. En fait, ce sont les mêmes monstres désormais, dans cette ville pourrie. Une horde de prédateurs dévore les humains de basse classe et étend son influence à travers les hautes couches de la société. De plus en plus de prédateurs, de moins en moins de proies… l’équilibre est rompu depuis longtemps.  
On voit de moins en moins d’enfants : il y a ceux qui se font manger, et ceux qui, ayant perdu leurs parents, leurs amis, leur confiance dans le système qui ne les protège pas, préfèrent disparaître, se cacher et ne compter que sur eux-mêmes pour échapper aux dévoreurs. 

Car à qui peuvent-ils se fier ? Ceux qui chassent les monstres ne valent pas tellement mieux. Il y a bien des prêtres venus de loin capables de détruire les vampires et qui prétendent vouloir aider les enfants. Ils ont une organisation pour cela. Mais ceux qui ont appris à survivre s’en méfient désormais. Pour ce qu’ils en savent, ça pourrait être juste une bande rivale qui leur dispute leur territoire et leurs proies, et veulent les récupérer pour eux-mêmes. Ou, s’ils sont réellement humains et ne comptent pas dévorer leur chair, visent plutôt leur esprit et voudront les faire rentrer dans leur rangs. Certains enfants ne demandent pas mieux que se battre, justement, mais la plupart préfèrerait juste pouvoir échapper à tout ça. Qu’on ne leur demande plus rien !

Et puis il y a les autres monstres, ceux que combattre les monstres a changé en monstres à leur tour. Ceux dont le combat contre les monstres cause autant de cauchemars que les monstres eux-mêmes. Ceux qui font pleuvoir le sang…

Vicky Lenore a renoncé depuis longtemps à se faire aimer des enfants. Avoir elle-même des enfants, c’était poursuivre la ligne de sa famille qui l’a reniée. L’amour perverti de sa mère a transformé, pour le pire, son frère cadet, l’enfant chéri et préféré, alors qu’elle était la paria du clan, oubliée de tous. Elle n’a jamais aimé personne, personne ne l’a jamais aimée non plus. Personne n’aurait voulu lier sa vie à la sienne.   
Quant aux enfants des autres, pourquoi voudrait-elle s’en soucier ? Elle ne compte pas s’occuper d’eux. Elle n’est même pas sûre de vouloir les protéger. Le combat qu’elle mène, l’extermination des vampires, la purification de sa putain de ville pourrie, tout ça n’est peut-être qu’affaire de fierté personnelle et de vengeance. Pas de justice.  
Elle se bat avant tout pour elle-même.  
Elle se bat également un peu en souvenir de Camilla. Camilla de Molina…

Camilla est la seule dont l’amour ne l’ait pas blessée. Camilla l’a introduite dans le monde la nuit. Camilla lui a donné son pouvoir. Camilla lui a donné la force de tuer et de trancher les derniers liens qui la retenaient, qui la rattachaient à sa famille, à son passé… qui l’entravait. Reprendre sa liberté voulait dire trancher également le fil de vie de Camilla elle-même. Ces nuits où elle parcourt la ville, tranchant les chairs pourries des vampires dégénéré, elle essaie de ne pas y penser. Quand ses proies se font élusives, qu’elle doit aller les traquer jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements, elle se sent parfois lasse et regrette un peu d’avoir dû se défaire de Camilla. Puis elle se reprend. 

Elle ne peut pas se permettre d’avoir des faiblesses. Elle n’a pas besoin de partenaire. La seule concession qu’elle accepte de faire, c’est cette tenue rouge et criarde qui allait si bien à Camilla, qui lui va si peu à elle, qui renforce de manière négatige son image de monstre. Elle se sentirait mieux en noir de nuit. Mais elle n’a pas à se sentir bien.  
Elle porte donc le rouge de Camilla et laisse son souvenir gratter constamment aux franges de son esprit, l’empêchant d’oublier.  
Les monstres aussi ont leurs démons personnels, après tout…


End file.
